New Days
by shanejayell
Summary: A new officer has arrived, and the team must carry on after the season finale


Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from Psycho Pass and am only 'borrowing' them for a bit. Don't sue me, you'll get a share of 'broke.' This is set just after the end of season one, so SPOILERS.

Psycho Pass: New Days

The group of Inspectors and Enforcers were run down, the men and women nearly collapsing around the office. It had been a very rough couple of weeks, with the end of the Makishima case, Nobuchika Ginoza being declared a latent criminal and made a enforcer and the debriefings etc etc. Now, two months after Kogami left them, they were moving forward into a uncertain future.

Mika Shimotsuki, the young inspector who had just joined them, sat back with a sigh. "What a day," she groaned.

Akane looked amused, "I had a worse first day. You'll cope."

"Yes ma'am," Mika smiled back, her brown hair tied back in a messy bun. "Uhm... how bad WAS it?" she wondered.

"I had a criminal exploded into gibs all over me," Akane remembered, "oh, and a girl tried to set me AND her on fire."

"Eep," Mika shook her head.

As she looked at her Akane wondered if Mika was still haunted by the events of the Rikako Oryou case. Well, of COURSE she was still haunted. Two of her friends had been murdered then mutilated by a madwoman, it would change anyone. And, of course, there was her decision to join the police force too.

"Arrgh, so tired," Shion sighed dramatically, the attractive blond collapsing nearby her lover Yayoi. She was dressed in her usual short red dress and labcoat, and nearly gave everyone a flash of no doubt racy panty.

Ginoza rolled his eyes as he noted, "You're just annoyed you have to go into the field with us, for now."

"That too," Shion quickly agreed, "I want to stay in my nice, safe lab."

Yayoi smirked as she pointed out, "Well, at least Akane usually pairs us up. We can get in some extra cuddling time between chasing suspects."

Mika blushed cutely, while Ginoza looked pained and Akane bit back a giggle. While Yayoi was very professional on the job, she and Shion did like to fool around when the opportunity presented itself. Generally speaking Akane didn't care, as long as the job got done.

"All right, we need to get the paperwork filed," Ginoza reminded them to a chorus of groans. He might have relaxed some, but...

Akane was glad the computers did a fair bit of the work, but she still had to sign off on a lot of documentation. Still, in a reasonably short time they finished up, the young woman stretching tiredly in her chair.

"And I thought school work was tough," Mika sighed cutely.

"We deserve a reward for all this," Yayoi sighed.

Shion smirked, "I have a reward in mind..."

"Not in public," Yayoi told her and Shion pouted.

Ginoza looked thoughtful as he mused, "You know, we used to celebrate adding new Inspectors, when we had a bigger staff. But it has been awhile..."

Akane pouted, "I never got a party."

"Me too," Mika agreed.

"Hey!" Shion beamed, "I have a great idea!"

Both Ginoza and Yayoi exchanged worried looks...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Drink up!" Shion cheered as they all raised glasses and downed them.

"Cheers!" Mika agreed cheerfully.

"How the heck did we let Shion talk us into this?" Akane wondered as they sat in a busy bar, all of them in casual clothes.

"Because she just keeps going until you find you've agreed with her," Ginoza noted wryly as he sipped his drink.

Akane laughed softly. They had decided to keep the group going out small, in part because she didn't know the newest Enforcers well yet, and in part because she wanted to avoid drawing the Chief's attention. With what she now knew about the Sybil System, she really didn't trust the Chief as much as she once had.

They were in a older style bar not that far from base, but in a zone where the Psycho Pass sensors weren't as common. There was a wide variety of people in this kind of area, and it was less likely the Enforcers would be tagged by automated systems. There were plenty of low tables and cushions for seating, and the wait staff were attentive.

"Bottoms up!" Mika giggled and everyone obediently quaffed their drinks.

Akane put her cup down, even as a waitress hurried over with another bottle. "Thank you," she smiled at the women.

"You're welcome," she smiled, The waitress looked at Ginoza in particular as she added. "If there's ANYTHING you need, just ask."

Poor Ginoza nearly choked on his drink, but recovered. "Thank you, I will," he smiled as she was flagged down by another table.

"She LIKES you," Shion said teasingly.

"She's your special waitress friend," Mika added cheerily.

"Oh shut up," Ginoza sighed, still blushing a bit.

"She IS cute, you know," Akane noted as she took a drink, "Why not ask her out?"

"You too?" Ginoza looked pained.

Akane topped up his cup, "Yes, your being a enforcer complicates things a bit, but..."

Ginoza took a drink, "It's not even that, really." As Akane looked at him curiously he shrugged awkwardly. "My father ended up a latent criminal, and despite all my best efforts I did too," he said quietly. "What if my kid does too?" he wondered.

"It's not genetic," Akane pointed out gently.

"My rational mind knows that," Ginoza conceded, "but..."

Akane patted his arm, not sure what to say.

Before they could get any more morose Shion jabbed both of them. "Too serious!" she declared, "More drinking!"

"Yeah, yeah," Ginoza laughed, smiling slightly.

They tossed back a few drinks and chatted over dinner, then got up to go. Mika and Akane settled the tab, then the waitress hurried up. "Thank you for coming," she bowed slightly.

"Thank you," Akena bowed back, wondering if she was hoping for a bigger tip.

"It was nice to meet you too," she beamed at Ginoza, taking his hand a moment and then rushing off.

"What was that about?" Yayoi asked as they headed out to the street.

Ginoza looked VERY sheepish, "She gave me her phone number."

"Way to go," Shion beamed.

"Yay!" Mika agreed, giving him a quick hug.

Despite their urgings Ginoza wanted to call it a night, so they headed back to base and dropped him off. "Well, now it's just us girls," Akane noted a bit regretfully. She was actually beginning to like the more laid back Ginoza.

"You know, I have the PERFECT place in mind for us to go," Shion told them eagerly.

Yayoi and Akane exchanged a look as they both muttered, "Uh oh."

"Don't be mean!" Shion pouted.

Mika looked amused, "So where do you think we should go?"

"It's a very interesting private club," Shion winked, "Arisugawa's Locket."

To be continued...


End file.
